Things That Go Bump In The Night
by AngKay2010
Summary: Steve meets Riley Winchester, a friend of Kono's, and they hit it off. But shes not what she seems. Steve and the rest of Five-O find out that the things that go bump in the night are all real. Will Steve accept who she really is? Or will he lock her up in the crazy house?
1. Chapter 1

Things That Go Bump In The Night

A/N: I dont own any Five-o or Buffy the Vampire Material. Hope you guys like it!

"Look, Kono, I dont think this is a good idea. I dont exactly fit in with this crowd" Riley Winchester told her while tugging at the hem of her shirt. "Maybe you should just drop me off at home."

"I dont think so!" Kono said shaking her head. "They will love you! Especially Steve!" She said with a wink and a laugh.

"What! No! You told me you werent gonna try and hook me up with him! Or anyone for that matter!" She exclaimed waving her arms about in the vehicle. "I just got out of a relationship!"

"No. You got out of your relationship months ago! I know it wasnt a good relationship but your free! You havent gone on a date in forever! Or even been out for fun! And im not hooking you up. Im just introducing you two. Hes a great guy youll love him!" Kono told her.

"Yeah until he meets me and decides Im not good enough."

"STOP! You are a beautiful, fun, super sweet, and awesome kick ass woman! What that man put you through needs to be forgotten! Steve will not think that I promise! Look you dont have to talk to him all night, just meet him and Danny and Chin and just have a good time! You deserve it! Look were here." Kono said while parking along the street. "Now grab those bad ass cookies and come on!"

Riley grabbed said cookies and got out of the car. She slowly started walking up to the house until Kono took hold of her arm and pulled her faster up the walk. When they reached the lanai, Rileys nerves really took hold of her but she didnt let them overtake her. She let that happen far too often. There were a few people there, all talking and laughing. Kono pulled her over to the grill where three men stood. The shortest was flailing his arms around arguing with the tallest of the three while the asian looking man just stood and laughed.

"Steven you arent leaving the burgers on long enough! Were not cannibals like you! I preferably like mine fully cooked! Even if it has be burnt it will be fully cooked in and out!"

"Daniel! They are not pink! They are perfect! Your freaking out over nothing."

"Hey guys!" Kono interupted. They all turned to look at Kono and the woman standing next to her. When Steves eyes caught her, his breath caught in his throat. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. She was about Dannys height and had shoulder length dark red hair. She had a shy but confident look. He could tell she was strong too. She was small but built.

"Guys this is Riley Winchester. The girl Ive been telling you about." Kono gave her a slight push to get her closer to them. "Riley, this is Danny Williams, Steve McGarrett, and my cousin Chin Ho Kelly." She introduced them one by one and they all reached to shake her hand. Riley shook their hands quickly before handing the cookies to Steve.

"Hi its nice to meet you. Kono told me to bring these."

"You made her bring cookies?" Chin asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah! Theyre bad ass! Best chocolate chip cookies Ive ever had." Kono told them before grabbing Rileys arm and pulling her to the beach. "Come on! Lets hit the water! Theres some good waves coming in!" She said excitedly. They grabbed 2 surf boards and ran to the beach. Danny and Steve watched them run to the water while Chin finished working on the grill. Danny looked at Steve for a moment before smirking.

"Ive seen that look before." He said.

"What?" Steve asked. Chin walked up beside them.

"Oh yeah. Ive seen that look too brah."

"What look!"

"The look that says you are bound and determined to to do whatever it takes to get what you want." Danny said.

"No matter how stupid." Chin added.

"Or how explosive." Danny replied.

"Or even mentally insane." Chin finished.

Steve looked at the two of them before turning back to the two girls running towards the water. He concentrated extra hard on Riley when she took her top and shorts off to reveal the built torso he was imagining. As she pulled her hair off to the side he noticed a tattoo between her shoulder blades. Not afraid of some ink he thought to himself. He watched for a moment longer before giving a smile in their direction and grabbing one of the cookies she brought.

"Ok. Who the hell are you and what have you done with Steven McGarrett?" Danny asked shock evident in his voice. Chin also looked at Steve like he grew two heads. The first bite of the cookie and he was had. He never ate sweets but these were an exception! It literally melted in his mouth. He shut his eyes and was lost in his own world. Until Danny spoke up.

"This girl has got you already and you havent even known her for an hour!" Danny exclaimed. Chin looked at Steve and shook his head.

"Oh yeah. Shes got you good." He said while taking the burgers off the grill. He patted Steve on the back before taking the food to the table. Danny started laughing before walking to the water to get the girls.

As Kono and Riley paddled out into the water, Kono started asking questions like crazy.

"Sooooo what did you think of Steve?"

"I dont know." Riley replied blushing. She looked at Kono and they both laughed.

"Ok so maybe hes like totally drop dead sexy!" She said giving Kono a high five.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hes built too! Like damn! Hes military for sure. Marines?"

Kono laughed again. "DOnt let him hear you say that! He gets offended. Hes a Navy boy."

"Shoulda figured. Living on the water and all. He seems like a nice guy. I see hes got some tats. I like that."

"Well get him!"

"We just met Kono! Lets just see how today goes. He probably didnt even notice me."

"Oh I call bull shit! He was totally checking you out!"

"Just like Danny was checking you out." Riley told her with a smirk.

"Yeah. Remember when I told you I got a new guy and things were looking pretty promsing?"

"Yeah?" Riley replied looking kind of dumbfounded for a moment before realization hit her. "OH MY GOD! Thats him! Damn girl! Hes fine!"

They laughed for a moment before catching a few waves. Kono looked to the shore line and saw Danny standing, waving to come up. They paddled back to shore. Kono and Danny walked behind riley a little slower to have a moment to talk.

"So shes the one you were talking about?" Danny asked.

"Yup. What do you think? Should we go for it?"

"We are going for it! Shes got him already. He ate one of her cookies and totally was done for. His eyes rolled to the back of his head!" He said throwing his hands into the air. They looked at each other and laughed the rest of the way to the lanai. Little did they know, Riley heard every word.

Steve watched Riley grabbing her food and laughing with Kono and Grace and couldnt help but smile. When Steve went to sit down there was only one seat left open. Next to Riley. He took a deep breath and sat down. She looked at him and smiled but continued her conversation with Grace.

"My birthday is coming up soon and uncle Steve said he might take me diving and swimming with dolphins! I really hope we can go! Im super excited!" Grace said quickly and excitedly.

"Wow swimming with dolphins? That sounds like an amazing time! Ive been here for a couple months and I still havent been diving yet."

"Really? Why not?" Steve asked.

"I just havent had the time. Ive been working and going to school so Ive been busy is all." Finishing her sentance with a smile.

Steves breath caught again. Her smile was beautiful. They looked at each other for a moment before Riley blushed and looked away.

"What are you going to school for?" Malia asked from down the table.

"Just my prerequisites right now. Im not really sure what I wanna do yet but I do wanna get my prereqs done until I decide. Ive changed my mind so many times, I just dont know what I want to do." She said. They continued talking and getting to know each other for a while until Steve broke out the beers. The laughs continued until the sun started to go down. Kono and Danny had noticed that Riley and Steve had been talking all night and getting along really well.

"So Riley, where are you from?" Chin asked.

She hesitated before answering. "Well thats kind of hard to answer since its no longer there."

"No longer there? What did it like disappear off the map?" Danny asked her with a smile.

"Something like that." She said quietly.

"Care to elaborate?" Danny asked.

"It was a little town called Sunnydale, California."

"Wait, isnt that the town that completely caved in?" Kono replied.

"Thatd be it."

"How the hell did it completely cave in?" Steve asked very curious.

"I never really found out. Im just glad I got out before it went down." Riley said looking down. She had started to say something else but her phone interuppted the conversation. She eyed the name on the screen for a second before excusing herself to answer it.

"This is important. Excuse me sorry." She stood and walked a few feet away.

"Yeah this is Riley."

Steve watched her from the bench he was sitting at with Danny with a small smile on his face.

"You like her." Danny told him.

"So?"

"So? Really thats all you have to say?" They were interuppted by Riley starting to speak very loud.

"What are you serious? Come on Giles. Im sure Faith and Xander can handle it on their own...Their bringing Dawn too! Where the hell is Buffy? In Russia! What the hell is she doing in Russia? Stopping an apoc...Giles. Yes I realize you are my watcher too but...Ugh! Fine! What time does their plane land? In 20 minutes? God thanks for the heads up. Alright fine. Ill go pick them up. We'll take care of it Giles! Ill call you when its done." She hung up the phone and rubbed her hands over her face. She looked to the sunset and turned back to the party. Which she found everyone staring at her.

"Sorry about that. But um something has come up and I really have to go."

"Do you need a ride?" Kono asked.

"No thats fine. I actually dont live far from here so i can walk. Thanks for inviting me though. I had a really great time and I enjoyed meeting all of you." She shook hands with everyone again before heading down the beach. She didnt make it far before Steve called out to her.

"Riley wait!"

She turned to see him running up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I would really like to get to know you better. So maybe we could go out for a drink sometime or dinner maybe?"

"Well I wont be 21 for another couple of months but dinner sounds nice. Can I see your phone?" She programmed her number into his phone under Riley with a smiley face after.

"Give me a call sometime." And with a wink, she turned and started running along the beach. He walked back to his 'Ohana' with a look that hadnt been on his face in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley ran as fast as she could to her house, thankfully to her slayer strength and speed it didnt take long. She burst through her back door and left a trail of clothing across the floor as she stripped down to change. As quick as a hiccup she was changed, out the door to her car and headed to the airport. While she was driving she thought about her night. More importantly Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. He took tall, dark, and handsome to a whole new level. Just from the couple hours she spent around him she knew he was everything Kono had told her. Funny, intelligent, and built like a damn greek god. Kono and Danny were playing matchmaker but she was ok with that. Even though everytime a friend tried getting her together with someone, it ended badly, this time felt different. She pulled into the Honolulu airport and parked near the entrance. As she was walking to the gate her friends would be at, her phone rang in her pocket. Giles name flashed across the screen.

"Yes Giles?"

"Have they arrived yet? THis is very important Riley."

"Are you sure that we all need to do this though Giles? I mean couldnt I have just handled it on my own. Or they could have done it without me."

"No! I had the same conversation with Faith before she left. There is a major uproar in demonic activity where you are. Its best that you have some help until it calms down."

"But Xander and Dawn too? I mean Im glad theyre coming with but Faith and I could have handled it."

"Dawn and Xander volunteered. I was originally going to send Faith and a some of the new slayers with her but Xander and Dawn claimed to have sincerely missed you so I let them go. They consider it somewhat of a vacation. And besides with the amount of activity on the island you cant do it alone. Buffy couldnt even handle Sunnydale on her own. She needed all the help she could get and so do you."

"Alright fine. Whatever you say. Well people are starting to come off the plane so we'll call with updates later."

Riley hung up her phone and watched the passengers come out of the gate. After a few minutes she saw Faith push her way out of the crowd and Dawn pull Xander in the same direction.

"Faith!" Riley yelled. The three looked in her direction and Dawn ran to greet her.

"Riley!" Dawn screamed and gave her a big squeeze.

"Dawnie, I cant breathe!" Riley gasped. Dawn jumped back with a laugh.

"Sorry. Im just so excited to see you! Its been sooo long!"

"I know. Its been forever." She replied giving Xander a hug.

"Xan. Good to see you." Turning to Faith, they stood staring at each other for a moment until they both smiled and hugged.

"Its nice to see you."

"Yeah Ri. Guess we got ourselves another evil problem?"

"I guess. Its been pretty slow. I patrol everynight but I guess Im not doing my job right." She said with a shrug as they walked to baggage claim.

After grabbing their items, Dawn looped her arm with Rileys and started talking excitedly.

"Sooo whats it like here?"

"Its amazing! I love it!"

"DO you have a man friend?"

"A man friend?" Xander asked. "What the hell is a man friend?"

"Its like a boyfriend but older. So its a man not a boy." Dawn explained.

"Well I met a guy tonight. Hes great. Just from the couple of hours that I talked to him. Hes nice."

"Is he hot?" Faith asked curiously.

"Faith!" Faith gave her a look. "Hell yeah he is! Hes totally like the hottest guy ever. Hes a cop and from the Navy."

"Nice."

"Lets get going. Ill show you guys my house then tomorrow Ill show you around the island."

Steve sat on the Lanai drinking a beer with Danny in the chair next to him. They sat and watched the waves roll in and the sun go down.

"Your gonna call her right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Call her now."

"I cant Danny. Shes busy. She had an emergency.'

"Just call her!"

He thought for a moment before picking up his phone and going to her name. He paused before pushing the call button. It rang a few times before someone answered in a rush.

"Hello?" She sounded out of breath

"Riley?"

"Yes?"

"Its Steve."

"Oh! Steve! Hi! What can I do for you?"

"Is everything ok? You sound like your busy.

"Oh no. Everythings fine now. Just had a um a situation is all."

"A situation?"

Yeah but its taken care of. Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah. Well I was wondering, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Well a couple friends just flew in from Rome so I...Faith I cant just leave you guys right after you get here. Faith what are you doing!" The next thing he knew, Steve was talking to a different person.

"Hi Im Faith. Shes free tomorrow. What time do you want to pick her up?"

"How about 7?"

"7 is perfect! She likes italian. Someplace fancy." He could hear a struggle and then he was talking to Riley again.

"Sorry about her. Look I have to get going ok. Ill see you tomorrow" She told him.

"Its ok. Yeah. Tomorrow at 7." She gave him her address and they hung up. He sat back in his seat and looked over to a smirking Danny.

"What?"

"Your excited."

"Yeah. I guess I am." He said with a smile.

The following night, Faith and Dawn were sitting on the bed watching Riley throw clothes out of her closet and into her already messy room.

"Damn Faith why did you tell him fancy! I have nothing fancy!" She complained from the other side of the room. She grabbed a few outfits and went to the mirror.

"To slutty." Throws over shoulder.

"Too casual." Over shoulder.

"Too old! Fuckkkkk! Im screwed." She sat in a slump on the floor. A few of the rollers in her hair fell out and clunked on the floor. "Im just gonna call him and cancel."

"NO you are not!" Dawn yelled at her.

"I have nothing to wear. And I dont have time to go buy something new. This is hopeless." Riley replied falling back onto the floor. More rollers falling out.

"I might have something for you." Dawn then told her, getting up to go to the guest room.

"I dont even know why Im going. I dont want to leave you guys. Youve only been here a day. And I dont have time for a relationship right now."

"Ri! You deserve a night out. And your not getting into a relationship. Your going to dinner. Not getting married. Its just a date. Dont turn into Buffy on me now. I can only handle one of her. I know your last guy was a total asshole and treated you like shit but not all guys are like that." Faith told her.

"Ok. Hows this?" Dawn asked coming back into the room. Riley sat up and instantly loved it. It was a black, one armed dress that was very form fitting. When she put it on it stopped just above her knees.

"Its perfect Dawnie!" She twirled in a circle with a smile. They took the remaining rollers out of her hair and gave her soft curls that formed around her face. She went to her closet once more and grabbed two pairs of shoes.

"Ok. These knee high boots or these heels."

"Boots." Faith said.

"No. Heels. Its a fancy dinner not a ho-down." Dawn argued. Just then the door bell rang. Rileys eyes went wide and she ran to the window. Steve stood below at the front door looking even more handsome than she thought was possible.

"Xander get the door!" Riley yelled hopping on one foot trying to put her strappy heels on. "Oh my gosh Im so nervous."

"Youll be fine. Just have fun and be yourself." Dawn said giving her a hug. The three then went downstairs just in time to hear Xander giving Steve the 'big brother talk.' Steve turned to look at Riley walk the last few steps to where he was standing. His heart started pounding and he couldnt help but smile.

"You look beautiful." He said grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. She blushed and looked away.

"Steve this is Faith and Dawn and youve already met Xander. Guys this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett." They all shook hands before Riley and Steve left for dinner.

"Ok when she said he was tall, dark, and handsome, she wasnt lieing! Hes drop dead sexy!" Faith said with a laugh. Xander rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. Dawn laughed along with Faith and went to the window to watch them walk away.

"Awww he opened the door for her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Riley sat in the passenger seat of Steve's truck quietly, trying not to undress him with her mind. He looked very handsome. Slacks, a white button up shirt with the first 3 undone, and a black jacket. Kono told her he never wore anything but cargo pants and combat boots but tonight was different. Although she was sure if she saw him wearing his usual attire she would still think he was sexy.

"So your friends are from Rome?" He said breaking silence.

"No. Well yes. They were from Sunnydale too. But after it all caved, they and a few others decided to relocate to Rome. A fresh start of sorts."

"Did you go too?" He asked looking over at her.

"I did for a little while. But it was too, I don't know, different I guess. It just wasn't me." She replied looking down at her hands.

"You didn't like it?"

"No I did. Its a very beautiful city but I prefer sun and sand. Plus I'm not very good at learning new languages." She told him with a small laugh.

"How long did you stay?"

"A couple months. Long enough to find my parents and make sure they got out of Sunnydale before it collapsed."

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah I did. They were here in Hawaii. Celebrating their anniversary."

"Weren't they looking for you?" He asked looking confused.

"Oh of course. They hired a p.i. and I caught him following me by my apartment while I was out with friends. So I snuck away from everyone and circled back behind him. By the time he realized I wasn't with the group anymore, I had ambushed him and got him to talk. He spilled everything. I packed and was on the next flight to Hawaii." She smiled at the memory. "I don't think I was ever so happy to see them. Anyways enough about me. What made you want to join the Navy and become a cop?" She asked putting her elbow on the console separating them and her head in her hand. He didn't hesitate to answer.

"My grandfather was in the Navy. He died on the Arizona during the attack on Pearl Harbor. My father was a cop. You could say its in my blood. I didn't think about being one until my father was killed though. Governor Jamisen asked me to lead a special task force to find the man who killed my father and lower the crime rate in the State of Hawaii. Full immunity and means."

"So thats how Five-O was created." She said giving him a smile. "I'm sorry about your father. I cant imagine what it would be like to not have my dad in my life. You seem to be doing really good though. How is your mom handling it?"

"My mother died when I was a teenager."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Ill just um. stop talking now." She said and turned to face the front of the truck.

"No its completely fine. I got over it a long time ago." He said with a laugh. "Please. Don't stop talking." She looked at him and smiled but looked away quickly.

They continued to talk until Steve pulled into a parking spot by the beach.

"I thought you said we were going to a restaurant?" She asked him.

"Well I figured a girl like yourself deserved better than a crowded over priced restaurant." He replied with a smile. She blushed and looked away. Before she could open her door, he ran around the front of the truck and opened it for her.

"Ma'am" He said with a bow.

"Thank you sir." She replied giving him a large smile. He took her hand and led her onto the sidewalk. They walked in silence for a while before he led her down a set of stairs to a gazebo, with the only lighting coming from the setting sun and tiki lights. There was a table in the center with another off to the side. She was in awe. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. He pulled out her chair and kissed her hand as she sat. Then he rolled the other table over and lifted a lid to reveal chicken Alfredo. He lifted another to reveal bread sticks and told her the last was for dessert. She filled her plate as he sat across from her.

"I know your not old enough to drink yet and Kono told me your not a fan of wine, so I brought this." He lifted two beers out of a cooler sitting next to him She laughed and grabbed the one he held out.

"You know, its illegal to give alcohol to minors, _Commander."_ She said before taking a sip.

"Well I guess I don't quite know what your talking about, _Miss Winchester."_ He replied giving her a seductive smile. She blushed and looked down once again before starting to eat.

"Oh my gosh this Alfredo is delicious! Where did you get it?" She told him after the first bite.

"I, uh, I made it." Her eyes went wide.

"You made this! You have to tell me how you did it. Its absolutely amazing." She gushed to him. Steve couldn't help but smile at the way she rolled the pasta around her fork again and again before taking a bite. He loved the way she blushed when he would catch her look at him. She seemed so innocent. Little did he know she was far from it. They laughed and talked and got to know each other. When they had finished eating, Steve surprised her with the final dish. Dessert. When he saw her face, he knew it was a good thing he listened to Kono's advice. Oreo cream pie. With gummy worms peaking out of the top. She plucked a gummy worm off the top of her serving and savored the taste. After she finished, he took her hand and pulled her onto the sandy beach.

"Lets take a walk." She stopped to take off her shoes and started walking barefoot.

They walked in silence for a while before Riley broke the silence.

"Thank you for tonight. I haven't been out on a date in months."

"I'm glad you accepted. Or your friend accepted for you I guess." He replied.

"Well thats Faith for you. Shes great though. Ill have to thank her for taking my phone away from me."

"Yeah you'll have to do that. So why haven't you been out in months? A beautiful girl like you, shouldn't even be single."

Riley paused before answering.

"My last relationship ended pretty bad. And I haven't really trusted any guy since."

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

She stopped walking and paused before taking a breath and answering.

"It ended with him putting me in the hospital." Steve's eyes narrowed in anger. "Brock and I were together for a few months before one night he got drunk and he hit me. I let it go thinking it was the alcohol and I must have said something to piss him off. But a few weeks later I went out with some friends. It was just me and a couple of my girlfriends and their guys. Brock was supposed to be out of town on business but he came home early and showed up at the bar. He dragged me out and accused me of cheating. We argued all the way home and as soon as the door was shut on our house. He flipped. He broke my jaw and three ribs." Steve started to get even more angry. "I left him and put a restraining order against him but he didn't care. He found out where I was staying and beat me so bad he put me in the hospital."

"I'm so sorry." He told her. He held her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "What happened to him?"

"He tried to leave the country. With, surprise surprise, his secretary. But the police caught up with them and put him in prison. Turns out he had been laundering money through he worked for." He noticed that she had tears forming in her eyes and instantly felt the need to apologize.

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"No its ok. Its just hard talking about it sometimes."

They started walking again still holding each others hands. As they walked, they continued talking. Steve could feel something beginning to grow in his heart. He couldn't put his finger on it but it felt nice. During their walk, Steve didn't notice the figure in the bushes. Riley's 'spidey' senses picked it up though. It was human, that much she could tell. But she brushed it off and just ignored it.

They turned and walked back to Steve's truck. He opened the door for her again and got in to drive her home. Steve decided he wanted to continue seeing her, he only hoped she wanted the same. As he pulled up to her house, Steve noticed she looked nervous. She tucked stray hairs behind her ears while he walked her to her porch. Riley stood on the top step of her porch and looked down at Steve. Her shoes still dangling in her hand, she nervously shuffled her feet.

"Thank you for tonight. I had an amazing time." Blushing again. He took a step up closer to her and smiled.

"Your welcome. I had a great time too." Taking another step up, he was now face to face with the shorter woman. He brushed hair out of her face and started to lean in...when Dawn opened the door and interrupted them.

"Oh good. Riley your home. We have a prob...oh I interrupted you guys. Sorry! Ill just go back inside now." Dawn said before slamming the door shut. Riley sighed and turned towards the door to see Dawn and Faiths faces pressed up against the window. Steve laughed at the way she swished her hand at them but they stayed and continued spying on them.

"Sorry about them."

"No its ok. I want to see you again."

"That would be nice." She put her hand on his cheek. Riley leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips and turned to her house. "Call me."

"Absolutely." Steve waited until the door was shut before putting his hands in his pockets and walking back to his truck with a smile.

Riley leaned against the closed door and touched her lips with a happy sigh. She dropped her shoes and did a happy dance across the living room. Dropping on the couch with a laugh, she closed her eyes and gave another happy sigh.

"Have a good time?" She heard Dawn ask.

"Oh it was amazing! Steve is such a sweetheart! We had dinner on the beach instead of a restaurant, he made it all himself, and he made an Oreo cream pie and put gummy worms on it. Which all you guys know is my favorite! Then we walked on the beach and talked the whole time. It was just amazing." Riley jumped off the couch and looked at her three friends. "That was the best date I have ever been on. And I think I really like him. Already. Who would have thought that after what happened with Brock that I would ever even go on another date?" She sighed another happy sigh and told them all goodnight.

Xander watched as she ran up the stairs and then looked at Faith and Dawn.

"Are we going to tell her?" He asked.

"We need to. Its only fair" Dawn replied. No one got a chance to reply because Riley had came halfway down the stairs.

"Thank you for letting me go tonight guys. Your the best." With a smile she ran back up.  
"How the hell do we even tell her that the guy that put her in the hospital and nearly killed her was bailed out of prison today." Faith answered.

"Especially after hearing that." Xander agreed.

"I'm not doing it." Dawn informed them sitting in a chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Five-O HQ

The next day, Steve walked into the office wearing a smile. Something he hardly ever did. But he was happy. Actually really happy. His and Riley's date went very well. He was going to make it a point to see her as much as possible. His smile got even bigger when he though of the kiss she had given him. It was light, feather like almost. But it was the tingle that was left that got him. He could only imagine what it would happen when they kissed for real.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Steve McGarrett?" Danny demanded from the door of his office.

"Its nice to see you too Danno." Steve chuckled. Kono and Chin came to investigate the bantering.

"Whoa! Is that a smile brah!" Chin exclaimed. Steve just smiled even more.

"It is! Boss you are totally smiling!" Kono laughed.

"Now hes blushing! Who is this man!" Danny yelled. "Im guessing by the way your acting, your date must have gone very well."

"It did actually. It went very well." Steve told them. "I plan on seeing her again." He finished before walking into his office and leaving the three to their thoughts.

"I think I like this girl." Danny said.

"If she can make McGarrett smile like that, whats not to like!" Chin agreed.

Over the next few weeks, Riley and Steve were together almost everyday. If they didnt see each other, they were on the phone with each other. The rest of Five-O decided they indeed loved this new Steve. He was happy. They hardly ever saw the grumpy Steve McGarrett they had come to love but instead he was giving compliments and being an all around nice guy. That was until Kono gave them news of a new case.

"Alright guys, we have another disappearance." Kono informed them as they gathered around the computer. She pulled up a picture of a college student onto the screen. "Meet Jackson Davis. 25. Hes a local from Kailua. He works at a pub off of main street. When he didnt come home from his shift three days ago, his roomate got worried and called HPD."

"It took him three days to call it in?" Danny asked.

"He has a girlfriend that he stays with sometimes, so he figured Davis stayed with her. But when he still didnt show up, he called his girlfriend. She said she hadnt seen him in four days." Kono answered.

"Alright. Chin you and Kono go talk to the roomate. Danny and I will go to the pub and talk to his manager. This is the sixth disappearance in the last 3 weeks. There must be some kind of connection with all of these people going missing. Call when you get something." Steve said, turning to leave with Danny on his heels.

7 hours and no leads later, the four members of Five-O stood around the computer again, all exhausted from their depressing day.

"This is rediculous!" Danny yelled. "Everytime we talk to someone, they dont know anything. How the hell does nobody ever see anything!" He was throwing his hands in the air and getting very angry.

"Something big has to be going down." Chin agreed.

"Look. None of us have eaten today. Let get some dinner and take a break. We need a refresher." Steve told them. They all shook their heads and left the building. Steve offered to drive and no one was going to argue with that.

Riley ran as fast as she could chasing after an eluding vampire. She wanted to catch him and just get rid of him but he seemed to be fast. He was very large so it surpsised her at how fast he was. They had already ran through a night club, down main street of Waikiki, and now through a park. Thankfully there wasnt any civilians out tonight. It was unusual for it to be this empty but that was fine with Riley. The less people around the better. She was getting closer but she then noticed they were getting closer to a road. Then she saw the vehicle at the stop sign. The vamp must have not noticed it at all seeing as how he ran smack into the front end. Riley jumped and slid across the hood of the truck and landed on the other side. She stood and noticed the vampire fleeing again. Not caring to see who the civilians were, she took off running once again. She wasnt too far behind him, so it didnt worry her much. What she didnt notice was Steve McGarrett standing infront of his truck watching her run away. She also didnt hear him call her name as she ran.

After finally getting close enough, Riley dove at him. They tumbled to the ground in a heap. Riley stood first and sent a kick straight to his chest. He rolled out of the way before it could connect and jumped to his feet. He threw a punch at her face and got her in the jaw. She stumbled a little and he took advantage. He kicked her in the stomach and then kicked her feet out from under her. She hit the ground hard. But Riley was quick and she kicked back up to her feet. She hit him with a right hook then an uppercut. He stumbled back and she hit him with a roundhouse kick. She was then able to get him down and stake him. Riley sat on the ground for a moment and rubbed her hands across her face.

"Damn are they just turning body builders or something now?" She said to herself. She then stood and started the walk home with a slight limp. There was something that was bugging her. The truck the vamp ran into looked vaguely familiar. And she swore she heard someone yell her name. But she shrugged it off and continued her walk. As she walked, she couldnt help but think of Steve. All of her thoughts lately were of him. He was starting to become a permanent thing in her life. But she wasnt going to argue with that. He treated her the way a woman should be treated. However, the last week she had been lieing to him. Hes been asking her to stay with him. Either at his house or hers but every time she gives him a lame excuse on why she cant. Well he probably shouldnt be staying with her with all of the weapons and ancient books lying around.

'I need to tell him the truth. I cant keep doing this.' She thought to herself. It didnt take her long until she reached the road her house was on and she turned her walk into a run.

"Damn Ri. What happened?" Faith asked as Riley came through the door.

"These damn vampires lately are just getting bigger and bigger! Its like theyre all on steroids or something." She replied slowly taking off her jacket. "And stupid too. The damn thing ran smack into the front end of a truck."

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked with a laugh.

"Oh it gets better. It was at a stop sign. He just ran right into it. I at least saw it sitting there and was able to miss it."

They all laughed for a while before Riley slowly made her way upstairs. She took a bath to soothe her muscles then went to bed. As soon as she hit the bed, she was fast asleep.

Steve sat in his office the next day, going over the events of last night. They were at a stop sign, heading back to HQ after dinner. Then all of a sudden, something hit them. Actually it was someone. He didnt get a good look at him, but he saw that the guys face was really messed up. Then the next thing he knew, Riley was there and sliding across the hood of his truck. She didnt even stop when he called out to her. All she did was take off running after the guy who surprisingly got up and ran away. The dude left a huge dent above his tire. He just didnt understand. Rubbing his hands over his face, he considered what to do.

Danny had been watching Steve from his desk for the last half hour and finally decided to talk to his best friend. He definately didnt like seeing the super Seal like this. Danny knew Steve was beginning to love the younger woman, but last night worried him. He strongly hoped Riley wasnt in some kind of trouble.

"Alright buddy. Whats on your mind?" He asked Steve as he walked into the office.

"I dont know what to do Danny."

"Call her?"

"And say what? Oh hey Riley. I saw you last night. Yeah when you were on the hood of my truck, then chasing after a guy with a fucked up face, who also left a huge dent in the side of my truck. Which is crazy because with the impact that he made, he shouldnt have even been able to get back up for a while. Do you mind explaining that to me? Oh and when you get done with that explanation you can tell me why youve been giving me bullshit lies on why you wont stay with me. Or let me stay with you." Steve finished with a look.

"Just ask. If she tells you something stupid, then tell her whats going on. Be open with her."

Steve was about to reply when Chin came into the room.

"Hey guys. You need to see this."

They walked out to the computer where Kono was standing typing.

"Ok. So since we havent had anything new come up about all of these disappearances, I decided to go back before they started and look at airlines to see if there were any passangers recently that had a suspicous background. And I found this." She tapped a file and Faiths picture popped up on the screen.

"Faith?" Steve asked.

"Well, I was specifically looking for any kind of criminal history. Turns out, a few years ago before Sunnydale completely caved in, Faith was on the run for murder." Steves eyes then got very large.

"On the run?" Danny questioned.

"Yup. She murdered the personal assistant of the town Mayor. A couple of months later she winds up in a coma. Then after about a year or so she wakes up, beats a woman in the hospital and takes her clothes."

"Was she arrested?" Chin added.

"Not yet. She starts a fight on the University of Sunnydale campus then runs. Went to L.A. for a while before finally turning herself in. Spends some time in prison before she breaks out. But then I also found this." She did some more tapping and security footage from a club, one of their missing persons were at last. The video played for a moment until Kono paused it and zoomed in on three people by the bar. There stood Faith, Riley, and...

"Victor Hesse." Steve whispered.

"Thats impossible. Steve and I both saw his dead body. Theres no way thats Hesse." Danny stammered.

"Whats Riley doing with someone like Victor Hesse?" Chin worried.

"Lets go find out." Steve angrily said.

"What do you plan on doing?" Danny asked the retreating Steve. He didnt get an answer as Steve was already out the door and headed outside.

"Ill go with him, you guys find out anything and everything you can on this guy." Danny yelled over his shoulder as he ran after his partner.

It was a very quiet ride as Steve drove like a mad man to his girlfriends home.

"Ok. I have to ask. What exactly do you plan on doing when we get there?" Danny finally asked as he gripped the door from Steves driving.

"Im going to arrest Riley and Faith. Then Im going to make her tell me everything." Steve replied through gritted teethe.

"Really? Your just going to arrest your girlfriend without letting her give you any explanation first?"

"Thats right."

"NO! That is not right! You dont just do that!"

"Shes been aiding a fugitive! And she was seen with a terrorist Danny! What do you expect me to do!"

"I expect you to have some humanity! You clearly are in love with this girl! And your going all super Seal Navy crazy man without even giving her the chance to tell you whats going on! You and I both saw Victor Hesses body! It was not him!"

His plea was ignored as Steve drove even faster towards her house. He barely had the car in park when he pulled into her driveway. Danny had to run to keep up with the fast paced man. They knocked on the door and waited. Riley opened it with a smile.

"Hey! This is a surprise! Whats.." She didnt get a chance to finish her sentance as Steve pulled her out of the house and pinned her arms behind her.

"Your under arrest Riley." He said before twisting her arms behind her back and cuffing her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. Ive been out of town the last couple weeks. This chapter is shorter too. Enjoy!

Riley was pushed into a chair by a very angry Steve. The room was dark and all she could see was Steve's 'aneurysm' face in front of her.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on or are you just going to stand here and stare at me all day?" She asked him. He didn't answer. He just stood staring at her. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Why don't you explain to me what you were doing with Victor Hesse?"

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid Riley!" He yelled at her.

"I don't know who the hell Victor Hesse is!" Steve grabbed a picture off another chair in the room. He held it directly in front of her.

"If you don't know who he is then why were you sitting with him at a bar a few days ago!"

"Shit." Was all she said.

"Yeah. Shit. Tell me what you were doing with him!"

"His name is not Victor Hesse!" Riley screamed back at him.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lieing!"

"Then who is it!" He yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"I cant tell you." She said quietly. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened.

"You cant tell me?"

"You wont understand." Riley knew she was going to have to tell him. She only hoped he didn't throw her in the looney bin.

"I wont understand?" He questioned.

"Yes Steven! There are just some things in this world that you WONT understand!" She yelled back to him. He didn't get a chance to reply because Danny came into the room.

"Look Steve, we need you for a minute." Steve looked at Riley before storming out of the room. Danny stayed and stared at a very sullen Riley sitting in the chair.

"Ri. Whats going on?"

"Danny I swear, I have no idea who Victor Hesse is. But Steve wont believe me." She replied shakily. Danny pulled the extra chair up to sit in front of her and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Look I believe you but you need to explain to me who that was. You need to tell me whats been going on with you lately." Riley stared at the floor before speaking.

"Its not something I can just tell Danny. Its something you have to see to believe."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Just tell me." She paused and looked into his eyes before she started.

"That man is a vampire. Hes over 120 years old." Danny's eyes widened after she finished.

"A vampire?" He replied and stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes. Vampires, demons, witches, monsters. All of its real." All he could do is stare at her without saying anything. "See I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Danny continued to look at her before standing and uncuffing her from the chair. Riley looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"What are you doing?" He pulled her out of the chair and started to reply.

"Look, I believe you. What you told me explains a lot of crap thats been going on. But you need to get out of here. Now."

"Danny I don't understand what your talking about?"

"You know Steve. He wont believe anything unless he sees it with his own two eyes. Now, you need to get out of here." They reached the door and Danny looked down the hall to check if anyone was coming. "He should be back any time, so you need to hurry. Call me when you get to a secure place." Riley gave him a large hug before taking off down the hall with Danny following, explain her escape routes. As they came upon a door to the outside, Steve rounded the corner down the hall.

"HEY!" He yelled.

"GO!" Danny said pushing her out the door.

She took off down the sidewalk running as fast as her feet would take her. Riley could hear Steve calling for her as she ran. When she turned her head to see where he was, she noticed him running after her.

'Shit.' She thought to herself. Pushing herself to run faster, Riley dodged between tourists and through the markets. Steve was hot on her heels, not slowing down. She turned down an alley and started into the woods. Steve continued yelling for her as he ran. He noticed they were coming up on a cliff. He had her. Riley saw the edge coming to wards her and slid to a stop. She walked to the edge and looked down. 100 feet below was the ocean crashing against the rocks. Steve stopped a few feet away from her and pulled his gun.

"Riley. Come on. Theres no where else to run." She turned to look at him pointing the firearm at her and put her hands in the air.

"Are you gonna shoot me Steve?" Riley asked him.

"Not unless I have to. Tell me whats been going on with you lately. Why have you been lieing to me? I want answers."

"Ill give you answers. But not here. Not now." Steve took a step to wards her, gun still aimed. She took a step back in return.

"No. Your gonna tell me everything. Right now." Before he could say anything else, she turned and jumped off the edge.

"NO!" He ran to the side and watched her dive into the water below.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why the fuck did you let her go Danny!" Steve yelled as he walked into Five-O headquarters. He had waited on the cliff for 20 minutes. She never resurfaced. He was terrified that she was dead.

"There was no reason for us to be holding her. She didnt do anything wrong. What happened?" He replied.

"She jumped off a cliff!" Steve exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"What the hell did you do to make her jump off a cliff!" Danny questioned. "No. Wait. I know. It was probably your shoot now, ask questions later attitude. I mean you didnt even give her a chance to say anything you just pulled her out of her house and slapped some cuffs on her." What he got in return was a very hard punch in the face from Steve. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"She was with Victor Hesse! That is why we arrested her!" Danny didnt reply, he just stood and punched Steve back. Just as hard. Steve stumbled back and clutched his face. That did nothing but start a fight. The two men ran at each other and threw punches furiously. It took Chin and Kono everything they had to break them apart. When they finally broke it up, both men had cuts on their faces and bruises starting to form as well. No one spoke for 10 minutes. They all sat in silence.

"That man was not Victor Hesse." Danny finally said. Steve just shook his head in response. "If you would have let her explain, she would have told you that."

"Really boss. We looked everywhere in the system. Its like he just doesnt exist." Kono agreed from next to Danny. Steve still said nothing, he just sat in a chair. Chin pulled a picture of Hesse and the man from the bar up on the computer and let Steve study them. There was a difference in the two. The man from the bar was blonde. And was dressed like Billy Idol. Hesse had dark hair. But that can easily be changed. From what he gathered about Hesse over the years was that he had a certain style. Custom tailored shoes and clothing. He had never seen him wear a trench coat before either. Before Steve could say anything, Dannys phone rang.

"What the hell is the matter with you! Are you crazy! Why would you jump off a cliff!" He yelled into the phone. Steve stood up quickly and walked to where Danny was standing. When he heard her voice on the other end all he could do was sigh in relief.

"Danny. He had a gun pointed at me."

"Oh. So you thought that taking a header into shark infested water is the solution to that problem." He replied.

"Yes."

"Ok. Well. You two are perfect for each other." Steve gave Danny a questioning look.

"Why is that?"

"He likes to hang people off the side of buildings and you jump off of cliffs." Steve shook his head.

"Whatever. Look that doesnt matter right now. I need you to do something for me." Riley told him.

"Whats that?" He asked

"I want all of you to meet me at the cemetary outside of Honolulu. If I can give everyone proof that I'm not lieing, then maybe Steve wont try arresting me again."

"Alright Ill see what I can do."

"Thanks. Oh and Danny?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for everything. I really appreciate what youve done for me today." Danny sighed when she finished. He knew Steve loved the girl but his best friend had a hard time thinking he wasnt wrong about anything. And he had a quick trigger finger.

"Your welcome." He replied and hung up. Steve stood in front of him, hands on his hips, waiting to hear what she had said. Danny rubbed his hands across his face and thought about the call. Steve and Riley are great for each other. He just hoped that what was going on didnt ruin things for them.

"Well? What did she say?" Steve asked.

"She wants us to meet her at midnight." He replied. "She has proof that she isnt lieing."

* * *

Riley sat her phone on the kitchen counter and ran a hand through her still wet hair. Spike stood in front of her looking concerned.

"You alright love?" He asked her after a minute. She shook her head in response.

"Im sorry for ruining things with you and the bloke."

"Its not your fault you have a grandson that is a crazy ass terrorist. Its also not your fault Steve has issues accepting hes wrong about something. Its not your fault he didnt believe me either." She finished her sentance with tears brimming her eyes. Spike stepped forward and captured her in a hug. He held her tightly as she trembled.

"I dont want to lose him Spike. Not because of some stupid generational crap that I have no control over."

"I know. Everything will work out Riley."

"You dont know that."

"Yes I bloody well do! If it doesnt and he breaks up with you then Ill bite him, make him a vampire, and you can slay him." He said with a smile. Riley just laughed at his response. "Im not joking." She laughed again and punched him in the arm.

"Come on. The suns going down. Lets go patrol before we meet them." Riley told him, walking away. Spike stayed in the kitchen watching her.

"You think Im joking. Ill do it!" He exclaimed finally following after her.

"Ok. Well then Ill have to slay you too!" She replied with a laugh.

* * *

Steve drove exceptionally fast on the way to the cemetary that night. Kono, Danny, and Chin were holding on with what felt like their lives.

"Ok. I would personally like to see what she has to show us. Not die from a horrible car accident!" Danny exclaimed from the passenger seat. Steve didnt reply. After a few more quick turns and ran stop signs, the cemetary came into view. The truck quickly came to a stop and was barely in park before Steve jumped out and ran through the gates. His friends tried keeping up with him but found it difficult. They arrived just in time to see Riley and Spike fighting off a group vampires. Steve stopped dead in his tracks as one of the vamps turned to dust. His mouth fell open and he said nothing at all. He just watched. Danny, Kono, and Chin did the same. Riley noticed them after she dusted another one.

"Hey!" She yelled and skipped over to them. Steve still didnt say anything. Riley waved a hand over his face when he didnt reply after a few minutes. Spike walked over to them after finishing off the last vampire.

"So. Is this the bloke then?" He asked. That was when Steve moved. He launched forward and punched Spike in the face. As soon as Spike stumbled back, Riley jumped in the way.

"Steve! What are you doing?" She yelled blocking him from hitting the blonde vampire again.

"Get out of the way Riley! This man is a killer!" Steve yelled back.

"Hey! I bloody well am not! I havent killed anyone in years!" Spike defended.

"Its not Victor Hesse! For fuck sakes! Just admit your wrong and get over it!" She yelled in Steve's face. His eyes dropped to hers and saw the anger building in her ocean blues.

"Steve. Shes right. Hesse is irish. Not british. And he doesnt dress like that." Kono pointed out.

"How do I dress?" Spike argued looking down at his clothes.

"Like Billy Idol." Danny stated.

"Billy Idol actually got his style from me!" Spike gloated. He smirked and looked over at Steve and Riley, who had said nothing but were still in the middle of a heated stare down.

After a few minutes, Riley finally spoke.

"Look. I know you have a major hatred for the guy and I know he killed your dad. But this is not him. If it was I would let you have your way with him but it isnt. Please you have to believe me."

"Why did you lie to me? Why have you been lieing to me?"

"Steve. I havent been lieing."

"Yes. You have. Youve lied about why you can never stay with me. Or why I can never come in past your front door. Your always gone by 10. Half the time when I see you, your covered in cuts and bruises. Why didnt you tell me?"

"Im sorry. But would you have believed me? I mean really? If I would have told you that vampires were real and that Im the one of the girls chosen to fight it? Would you have believed me? If I told you that Spike here is over 120 years old and that every scary story ever told, every monster in childrens nightmares, everything that goes bump in the night was real, would you have believed me?"

"Probably not but you still should have told me." He replied before turning away from her and rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"What did you mean you were one of the girls chosen to fight it?" Chin asked.

"Its kind of a generational thing. In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone will fight the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. She is the slayer." Riley answered. Steve turned back to look at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Every generation?" He asked.

"Every generation. Once a slayer dies another is called."

"Until Willow pulled the rabbit out of the hat." Spike added.

"Yeah. Our friend Willow did a spell that made every girl in the world a slayer. Its kind of convienient."

"So that makes the girls kick ass saying legit." Kono beamed. Everyone laughed except Steve. Riley looked over at him to see that he was still looking confused. Danny nudged Kono and Chin and nodded his head towards the truck. They slowly made their way back to the vehicle and left the couple to talk. Spike even walked away and left them alone.

"Steve. I wanted you to come here and see vampires for real so you wouldnt think Im crazy. I didnt know how else to tell you." She told him.

"I dont know what to believe Ri. This is crazy! I mean, how did you even get pulled into all of this?"

"I dont know. It just happened. I dont really have a choice in the matter." Riley crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"I need some time. This is a lot to process." He confessed and walked away, leaving Riley alone. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him walk away.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

"Still havent talked to him?" Faith asked as Riley plopped on the couch next to her looking very gloomy.

"No. I knew this would happen." She replied. "He thinks Im crazy. Hes probably thinking about how hes going to break up with me then throw me in the nuthouse."

"Hes not going to throw you in the nuthouse." Dawn said from across the room. "He loves you. He's just being a guy. Which means its going to take him a long time to figure that out. Just dont worry too much about it."

"But Im going to though! I mean its been a week since Ive seen or talked to him! Its driving me crazy! I miss him." There was a knock at the door when she finished. Her eyes went wide and her heart went crazy. Slowly she walked to the door. Crossing her fingers, she opened it to find Steve standing on the other side. Her heart stopped in her chest and her breath caught in her throat.

"Steve." He didnt reply. He pulled her to him and crushed his lips on hers. For that moment, it felt like the world stood still. Fire swept through her body and goosebumps flooded her arms and legs. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue softly slid across her lips and she shivered at the feeling. They continued until they decided air was a necessity.

"Im sorry. I should have believed you. Everything you said makes sense." He quickly told her. "We've had so many unsolved cases lately and what you said about vampires being real, it just, made sense."

"Its ok. I understand why you didnt." She replied. Riley looked out to the ocean to see the sun fading into the horizon. "I have to get ready to patrol."

"Im coming with you tonight. I want to see what you do." Steve demanded.

"Are you sure? Its kind of dangerous."

"It cant be anymore dangerous than what I do." Riley just laughed in response and walked back into the house.

"You are in for the surprise of your life!"


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and Riley slowly made their way through an empty Waikiki graveyard looking for any signs of the undead lurking around.

"So I have to ask. What made you finally believe me?" Riley asked him.

"Your friends Dawn and Spike came to visit me." Steve replied. Riley stopped walking and raised her eyebrows at his answer.

"They did?" She questioned him.

"Yup. He showed me his vampire face and she explained everything. It's still kind of hard for me to understand but they also said that would come in time." He answered. He turned to look at her surprised face standing behind him. "What?"

"Spike came to see you?" She questioned again.

"Yes." Steve laughed.

"Tall, bleach blonde, Billy Idol looking Spike?" She asked once again.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Steve wondered.

"Uh yeah! Dawn I understand but Spike never does anything nice for anyone. Well except Dawn but thats only because he's totally in love with her." She explained. "I don't know. I guess it's just weird to me."

"Yeah well he completely explained everything. Even a few things I didn't know about." He told her with a smile.

"Like what?" Riley asked. Steve just ignored her question and walked on.

They continued walking until they came upon a large object digging up a grave. They hid behind a large headstone and spied on the monster a few feet away.

"What the hell is that?" Steve whispered.

"That would be a demon." She replied.

"A demon?" He asked. Riley looked at the shocked look on his face as he stared at the slimy creature.

"Watch and learn babe." She smirked and walked out from behind the headstone.

"Hey!" She yelled and the demon looked up at her. "What the hell do you think your doing there?" It slowly got up out of the grave and made it's way towards her. It stood about 6 feet tall, had horns coming out of his face, and had claws for hands. Riley wrinkled her face in disgust at the smell and goop that was coming off from it. She almost didn't see the first swing it took at her but was able to dodge out of the way. Quickly getting to her feet, she fought back. Throwing punches and kicks, she finally got the demon on the ground and she called for Steve.

"STEVE!" She yelled and he ran over with her bag of weapons. Pulling out an axe, she went to finish it off but it had gotten back on it's feet and attacked the both of them. Steve was pushed back into a headstone and Riley was thrown against a tree. The monster started towards Steve and didn't bother to finish with Riley. While it was distracted with her boyfriend, she grabbed the axe and planted it in the demon's back. When the goopy thing fell to it's knees, she swung at it's neck and chopped it clean off. It didn't just fall to the ground though. It exploded. Purple slime and stink flew every where.

"Oh yuck. I hate it when that happens." Riley squirmed. She looked over at Steve who sat on the ground, covered in slime, looking very pale.

"Did that just happen?" He asked. She smiled and helped him up onto his feet. Wiping a piece of slime off his face, she grabbed his hand and started the walk back to his house.

"It sure did!" Riley replied.

"I'm covered in slime." He told her. She gave him another smile.

"Yes you are." She replied to him.

"Does this happen a lot?" He asked.

"All the time." She answered. Steve just shook his head and didn't ask anymore questions. He just held her hand and walked.

After a long and quiet walk they arrived at Steve's house. Steve walked around his home to check for any signs of intruders. Riley took a look at the way the home was decorated. Definately a man lived there. Even with as clean as Steve could be, you could tell it needed a woman's touch. She noticed a few pictures on the wall. Walking up to them, she smiled at the smiley family the McGarrett's once were. A man she guessed was his father stood next to who she assumed was Steve's mother, with Steve and who had to be his sister Mary in front of them. Steve and Mary were quite young in the photo. She could see a spark in young Steve's eyes that wasn't in the older Steve's eyes. Next to that photo was one of Steve in a football uniform with his father. Both having large smiles on their faces.

Steve walked into the room and saw Riley standing in front of the wall of photos. He stood and watched how she smiled at each picture.

"That was the last picture we ever took as a family." He told her with a frown.

"You all look very happy." Riley said giving him a smile.

"We were." He answered. "You can use the shower first. The hot water runs out pretty quick sometimes. Old house and all. But I have some old clothes you can wear."

"Ok. Thanks." She replied and followed him upstairs. After showing her the bathroom and grabbing an old NAVY t-shirt and sweat pants, he knocked on the door to check if she was decent. She opened the door to reveal her just in a towel. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

"Will you look at my back? I think I have a cut or something." She told him and turned away. He places her clothes on the counter before taking a deep breath. His fingers grazed her skin as he moved her hair off to the side. He noticed the goosebumps appearing on her body as he did so. He then saw a large, nasty bruise covering her shoulder blade.

"It's just a bruise so you'll be ok." Steve replied. He leaned forward and placed feathery kisses on the mark. Rileys body shivered at the contact and she leaned back into his body. He wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed up her shoulder onto her neck. He lightly bit her ear and smiled at the whimper she let out. Steve kissed up her jaw to her lips. She tipped her head slightly to kiss him back then turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Forgetting about the towel, it dropped to the floor. Steve ran his hands up and down her back and pushed her backwards toward the shower. Riley broke the kiss in order to take his shirt off and began working on his pants when he claimed her lips again. With a tug his pants were undone and being pushed down his legs to the floor. Steve reached behind them and turned the water on before picking her up and stepping into the flowing water. Neither of them noticed when the water started to get very hot. It just fueled the passion. Pushing her against the shower wall, Steve pulled from the kiss and tried looking into her eyes. He didnt have much success since they were closed. They were both breathing heavy and she whimpered again when she didnt feel his lips anymore. Slowly putting her on her feet, he finally spoke.

"As much fun as this is, I really dont want our first time to be in the shower." She frowned a little at his remark.

"Your so sweet." She told him replacing her frown with a smile. They quickly washed their bodies and rinsed before stepping out. Not bothering to dry off, Steve picked Riley up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his room. He tossed her on the bed and stood in front of her with his hands on his hips. Looking up at him, she lightly bit her lip. She could see every bead of water sliding down his chest. He had the abs of a Greek god, that was for sure. But what caught her attention the most, was what hung below the belt. He was big. Very big. She only looked at it for a moment before forcing her eyes upward to his. He smirked at her blushing face and then crept up the bed.

Steve couldn't believe just how beautiful she was. She was perfect in every way. He noticed a large scar above her belly button. As well as a few others lining her stomach. He placed a kiss on each one on his way to her head. When they were eye to eye, he softly kissed her forehead, her nose, then her lips.

"Riley?" He whispered.

"Yes Steve." She replied.

"I love you." Her eyes widened and she gave him a large smile.

"I love you too Steve."


	8. Chapter 8

Two men stood outside of Steve's house watching Steve and Riley inside.

"When are we taking them out?"

"When the time is right."

"Seriously? It's been weeks. Just let me get rid of her!"

"No. She's important. She is the key to getting McGarrett to tell me where Shelburne is located." Wo Fat said.

"Well, when the time is right, how much damage can I do?" Riley's ex, Brock asked.

"Break her. I want her so broken that McGarrett will have no choice but to tell me what I want to know."

"Excellent." Brock replied with a chuckle.

"You may even have to kill her." Wo Fat told him with a grin.

"Even better." Brock answered. His chuckled turning into a deep laugh.

They stood outside until the lights had gone off, then disappeared into the night. 


	9. Chapter 9

Steve felt a warm sensation flood through his body when she told him she loved him in return. He hadn't felt a feeling like that since he was 15 and both of his parents were still alive. It was the feeling of being truly and completely happy. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. But soon the softness was gone. They rolled around the bed, one trying to gain control over the other. Steve ended up above Riley and ran his hands all across her body. His hands left trails of fire everywhere they went. It didn't take long for his fingers to reach her hot center. He dipped one finger inside and grinned when she let out a loud moan. He slowly began to stroke her and grinned even more when her body started writhing beneath him. Riley let out a wimper when he removed his hand but hissed in pleasure when he replaced them with is tongue. He slowly licked her sensitive area, feeling her body tremble. Steve moved his tongue faster when she all but screamed his name as she had her release. He kissed his way up her torso, stopping at her breasts to tease and kiss them both. Not giving him a chance to kiss her, Riley flipped them to where she was straddling him. She then proceeded to pleasure him in return. Slowly making her way down his body, she kissed, bit, and licked different parts of his body. She took him in her mouth and wrapped one hand around his base. Riley couldn't help but smile when his hips bucked up at her. She continued pleasuring him until she felt he was ready for his release.

"Riley." He whispered and she moaned in return. Steve frowned at her when she stopped but moaned loudly when she he felt he was inside of her. She let herself get adjusted before she slowly started moving on top of him. His hands instantly went to her hips. But she swatted them away, letting him know she was in control. She decided this pace wasn't good enough so she started riding him faster. When his hands reached her hips again, she let them stay. He squeezed and slammed her down on top of him. Before long they both were screaming out each other's names as they came together.

"Riley!"

"Steve!" Her nails dug into his chest as she moaned his name. Not giving her a chance to rest, Steve flipped them over and smashed his lips onto hers. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head as he made love to her again. They were wild. Almost animalistic. She ran her fingers up his back as he bit her shoulder. There were marks left on both of them as they came together once again. Steve collapsed on top of her. Sweaty and spent.

"Wow." Was all Riley could say.

"Yeah." Steve agreed. "Wow" He kissed her one more time before rolling off and lying next to her. She put her head on his chest and put her arm across his waist.

"I love you." She told him once again before falling asleep. There was that warm sensation again. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face before kissing her head and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Riley woke the next morning feeling the happiest she had been in quite some time. She stretched her muscles and turned to look at the man lying next to her. The sheet hung low on his waist, he had one leg lying on top of the sheet, and he was softly snoring. She watched him for a few minutes before kissing his cheek softly and turning to get off the bed. However, she didn't make it far. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to him. She giggled as he snuggled into her.

"Good morning beautiful." He told her with a smile.

"Good morning handsome." She replied. She gave him a kiss before quickly rolling out of bed, taking the sheet with her. He raised up to lean on his elbows and smirked as she wrapped it around herself. Reaching forward he snatched the corner of the sheet to pull it off her.

"I think we're past the need for covers." He said. She just smiled and walked out of the room. Steve watched her walk out and smiled to himself. Laying back on the bed, he prayed he didn't get a phone call from work. He planned on staying in bed with her all day. Closing his eyes, he folded his arms behind his head and smiled once again. It didn't last long as he was disrupted by Riley jumping on the bed next to him.

"So. Tell me Commander. What are we going to do today?" She asked him. He grabbed her hand and kissed each finger when he told her.

"Well. I thought we could have sex, then breakfast in bed, have sex, maybe go for a swim later, have sex, dinner in bed, and then have sex. All night." He replied.

"My, my. That is a lot of sex." She told him with a giggle. "Are we going to be able to have that much sex in such a little amount of time?"

"That's why we had better get started." He said pushing her back onto the bed and climbing over top of her. She lightly bit her lip before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head to hers. He started kissing her neck and going down her body when...his phone rang. He ignored it. Riley however didn't.

"Steve. Answer your phone."

"No." He told her.

"Yes. It could be important." She said pushing him off. He growled and reached to the bedside table to answer.

"This had better be good! Oh hello governor." Riley's eyes widened when he looked at her.

'Told you so.' She mouthed to him.

"Yes sir. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Steve hung up and frowned. He planted his face in between her boobs and huffed. She massaged the back of his head before he rolled off and started getting dressed. Riley leaned on her elbow and rested her head in her hand as she watched him. He sat on the bed next to her and laced up his boots.

"Everything ok?" She asked him.

"Dead body on the beach behind the governors house. Are you going home?" Steve asked.

"Probably." She nodded in reply.

"Alright. I'll call you then." He told her leaning down for a kiss.

"How about I bring you guys lunch today?" Riley asked.

"That'd be great. You can pick something up from Kamakona's..." Riley cut him off before he could finish.

"I don't think so. If I'm going to get you lunch, I am going to make it. Not buy it. Just call me when you guys are ready." She told him with a smile. He smiled in return before kissing her again and standing from the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Well. Somebody looks very happy today." Danny exclaimed as Steve walked towards the crime scene. He gave Danny a genuine smile but quickly replaced it with his 'serious' face.

"Those are quite the marks you got there boss." Kono told him with a grin. Steve smirked and his face slightly went red.

"Looks like someone went all vampire on your neck brah." Chin laughed. He laughed along with them but then got right to business.

"What do we got?"

"Male, mid twenties, shot to the back of the head." Max answered. "However, there is no blood splatter around the victim. So my first guess would be he was dropped here."

"Why would anyone drop a body behind the governor's home?" Danny quesitoned.

"Someone who wants to make a statement." Steve replied. "Alright let's get back to HQ. Find out who this guy is, when he got here, and who he's been in contact with."

* * *

Riley stood in her kitchen dancing and laughing with Dawn while she cooked for Steve and the rest of Five-O. The radio was loud and they sang even louder.

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn The DJ spinnin' that country song C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl

They continued laughing up until Riley's phone rang.

"Hello!" She exclaimed.

"Hey there beautiful." Came Steve's deep voice from the other end and a large smile graced her features.

"We're ready when you are." He told her.

"I'll be there soon then." She replied.

"I love you Riley."

"I love you too Steve."

She ended the call and sighed a happy sigh. Dawn giggled at her from across the kitchen.

"Things must be going good then?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Since someone went and talked to him about everything, things have been great." Riley replied, putting food together.

"Oh, your welcome by the way." Dawn said with a laugh.

* * *

Five-O stood around the computer looking at the main suspect in their case and the one man they had been trying to catch for months.

"You mean to tell me, this guy has two domestic assaults, money laundering and harrasment charges on his record and he still got bailed out of prison." Danny questioned.

"He didn't get bailed out by just anybody. He got bailed out by Wo Fat." Steve demanded. "Why weren't we notified of him arriving on the island? Of this guy being associated with Wo Fat?"

"I looked into that. It turns out, Wo Fat transferred the money into Adams' girlfriend's account and she used it to get him out. No one asked any questions on where she got the money. So obviously they didn't think to trace where she had gotten it from." Kono explained to him. Steve slammed his hand down on the table in frustration and sat in a nearby chair.

"Hey everyone!" Riley exclaimed coming into the room, carrying their lunch. But when she saw the screen, her eyes got wide and she froze in her spot. Steve noticed her reaction and jumped up and ran over to her.

"Riley, whats wrong?" He asked, taking the bag of food and handing it off to Kono.

"Why do you have a picture of that son of a bitch on your computer?" She stuttered out.

"Do you know him Riley?" Steve asked her.

"That's Brock Adams." She answered him. He looked at her confused.

"Steve. That's my ex."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry about the wait for the update! Thanks to all who have been reviewing! It means so so very much!

Steve drove a shaking Riley back to his house, looking at her every so often. He replayed their conversation over and over in his head.

**One Hour Before**

"Riley? This is your ex?" Steve asked her. She nodded her head in reply. He sat her in a chair and kneeled in front of her.

"Did you know about his domestic abuse charges?" Danny asked her. A small tear fell down her cheek.

"Danny. I was his domestic abuse charges." Steve clenched his fists in anger.

"Riley. Do you know who this is?" Chin asked. She looked up to the computer and shook her head.

"No. What's his name?" She asked.

"Wo Fat." Kono told her. She looked at everyone confused.

"I remember Brock mentioning someone with that name. I think they were business partners."

"That would explain why he bailed your ex out of jail." Danny concluded. Steve pulled Riley into his arms as she started quietly sobbing.

"I'm going to take her home guys. Keep looking into this. Find out where Adams has been and why he's here." Steve told them helping her up from the chair.

**Back in Steve's truck**

"I'm sorry about this Steve." Riley said next to him. He frowned at her remark.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being weak. Some slayer I am. I get scared because one guy is out of jail and in town." She said weakly. Steve slammed on the brakes and turned in his seat to look at her.

"Don't you dare say that. There is nothing wrong with feeling scared of that man. You have every right to be scared from what he put you through."

"No. I shouldn't be scared. I should be strong and want to kick his ass and be able to stand up to him. But I'm not. I should just leave town. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Riley argued. Steve just shook his head.

"No one is going to get hurt because of you."

"Yes they will. Look Steve when I first told you about him, I left something out."

"What?" He asked.

"When I put the restraining order on him, I went to stay with my parents. I found out that he had come looking for me so I left their house and went to a hotel. He got into a fight with my dad Steve. He nearly put him in a hospital. My mom called me and told me what happened. So I went back to their house and left with him. That's when he put me in the hospital again." She sobbed when she finished. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you guys. Especially you. I don't want him to hurt you Steve. You mean too much to me. But if he finds out about you, he's going to hurt you even worse." Steve pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"Baby. No one is going to hurt me. I'll handle him. If he wants to try anything against me, I can take him. Trust me." He said rubbing her back. She sat back upright in her seat and nodded her head. He used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears on her face and gave her a reassuring smile.

When they arrived at Steve's house, he helped her out of the truck and walked to his front door. Before they could go inside, Steve noticed the front door slightly open. Pushing Riley behind him, he drew his gun and went inside. He slowly circled the living room, Riley close behind him. When he reached the entrance to the kitchen, someone jumped around the corner and attacked them. Steve fought back but was knocked out. The person stepped into the light and Riley screamed.

"Hey there baby. Did you miss me?" He asked her with a sinister smile. She tried running but he grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the face. She dropped to the floor next to Steve and the man laughed. Wo Fat and two other men walked into the room and stood by Riley's ex.

"Take them to the warehouse." Wo Fat ordered the two men. One grabbed Steve's arms and the other grabbed his feet.

"Make sure McGarrett is completely out. The bitch shouldn't be a problem." Brock said.

"Go with them. I will meet you there. Wait until they are both awake and I am there before you do anything." Fat told him. Riley's ex nodded and lifted the woman off the floor. Throwing her over his shoulder, he followed the men outside and tossed her in the back of a van.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve was woken abruptly with cold water thrown on his face. He coughed a few times and opened his eyes. There in front of him, a few feet away, was Riley. Unconscious and hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. He tried standing but he was cuffed to the chair.

"Hello Commander. Nice of you to join us." Wo Fat said from a chair across the room. He stood and walked to stand in front of Steve. Steve's face wrinkled in anger.

"Let her go. You don't need her."

"Actually I do. You have information that I need. She will be the one to get that information for me." Wo Fat answered him. He turned to look at Riley's ex, Brock, coming through the door. "I don't believe you two have been formally introduced. Commander, this is Brock Adams."

"So you're the stupid son of a bitch who put Riley in the hospital. She told me about you. You think you're a bad ass because you beat the hell out of a woman." Steve sneered at the man. Brock responded by punching Steve in the face.

Wo Fat looked over to Riley and nodded his head towards her at one of his lackeys to wake her up. The man threw a bucket of water on her the same as he had done to Steve. When she didn't wake up the man slapped her. Steve struggled against his bindings and yelled at him.

"Don't you touch her you bastard!" The man ignored him and slapped her again. This time it woke her up. Bad luck for the guy. Riley lifted her legs and kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. She kicked him again, sending him flying backwards.

"Bitch! You broke my nose!"

"Keep your hands off me stupid fuck." Brock then walked up to her and punched her in the jaw. Her head snapped to the side and her chin dropped to her chest. When she lifted her head, a bruise had already started to form.

"I see you're still hitting women." She remarked. She got a slap in return. Steve continued to struggle in the chair behind them. When she lifted her head to him again, her lip was broke open.

"I see your still have that smart mouth."

"Oh I save that specially for you." She smirked at him, blood dripping off her bottom lip. He hit her again before turning back to Wo Fat.

"You are going to tell me who Shelburne is. If you do not, I will proceed to have this woman beaten so badly, you won't even be able to recognize her." Wo Fat said to Steve.

"I thought we already had this conversation. I don't know anything about Shelburne." Wo Fat nodded to Brock and he hit Riley three times in the stomach. Steve struggled against his restraints as he watched.

"Where is Shelburne?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Another nod to Brock and he was punching on Riley again. They heard a crack and knew some of her ribs had broken. She let out a groan of pain.

"Leave her alone." Steve demanded.

"What does Commander White know about Shelburne?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me anything about it." This time Wo Fat punched Steve. He continued to punch and hit until Steve was bloodied all over his face. Then pulling out a gun, he shot Steve in his upper thigh. He Fat looked over to Brock and nodded once again. The man gave a large wicked smile and pulled out a knife. He slammed the blade into Riley's stomach. Pulling it out slowly, he laughed at her screams. Then he stabbed her again. A few inches away from the first. He laughed at her once again.

"NO!" Steve yelled as she cried out in pain, holding back his own pain. Wo Fat nodded to two of his men and they untied her from her restraints. Landing on the floor with a thud, she gasped for air. Then the men unhooked Steve from his chair and he quickly crawled over to her. She was lying still. Barely breathing.

"Riley baby. Come on. Stay with me."

Wo Fat and Brock left the room for a few minutes until they heard gunfire coming from outside the warehouse. They ran back into the room, very angry.

"Your friends don't waste any time looking for you do they." Wo fat told him before running out.

Brock pulled out a gun and shot Riley in the chest. He pointed it at Steve but before he could fire, there was another shot and Brock dropped to the floor. Danny stood behind him at the door, gun raised. He rushed over to where Steve was sitting, holding Riley on the floor.

"Danny. She needs to get to the hospital. She's hurt bad Danny."

"Steve, we have an ambulance here. I promise she's going to be fine." As he finished his promise, EMTs rushed into the room and started tending to Riley. She was fading in and out of consciousness as they worked on her. They lifted her onto a stretcher and pushed her out.

"Danny. Go with her. Please. Make sure she's ok." Steve ordered him. Danny nodded and rushed out of the room after them. Another pair of EMTs came in and took care of Steve.

"Boss! You ok?" Kono yelled to him as she and Chin ran into the room. The EMTs quickly put on a stretcher and pushed him out into another waiting ambulance.

"I'm fine. Did you get Wo Fat?"

"No. He got out quick. We chased after him but we lost him in the woods."Chin replied.

"Fuck!" Was all they heard from Steve before they closed the doors of the ambulance and drove off.

15 Minutes later

Danny burst through the doors of the Honolulu Medical emergency room holding Riley's hand. Steve was on a separate bed behind them. He could hear Steve thrashing around yelling for Riley. Kono and Chin ran in behind them. Riley opened her eyes momentarily and looked at Danny.

"Danny?"

"Riley! I'm here." He gripped her hand harder.

"Is Steve ok?" She asked him.

"Yes. Steve's fine. He's super Seal. Nothing can take him down."

"I'm so sorry this happened." He started to reply but she fell unconscious.

"Her heart rate is dropping! We need to get her into surgery stat!" A doctor yelled. They reached a set of doors and pushed through. Danny held her hand tighter as they wheeled her into a room and started putting things together for surgery. Steve yelled for Riley again as they took him to another room.

"Sir you have to leave." A nurse said to Danny and pushed him out of the way. He didn't, instead he stood behind them shaking as he watched them repair the damage done to the young woman.

"The bullet pierced her lung and her clavicle is cracked." He heard a doctor yell. He just watched the doctors and nurses scurry about the room. Danny thought about the men who had done this to her and instantly grew furious. But he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of one loud long beep.

"She's flat lining!" Tears flew to his eyes and his body started shaking.

"Get me the paddle's!" Danny froze as he listened to the doctor yelled clear. Her body convulsed. They waited for the monitor to beep. Nothing.

"Again!" Her body convulsed again. Nothing.

"Again!" Nothing. The room went silent. The only noise was the long beep from the monitor. A nurse turned to Danny and with a frown shook her head.

"I'm calling it. T.O.D. 10:58 pm."

Danny rushed forward and leaned over her body. He cried as he begged her to come back.

"Riley. Come back. Steve need's you. We all need you. Please come back to us."

A nurse pulled Danny off of her as Steve came stumbling into the room, gun in hand. A nurse came in after him, trying to pull him back. He saw Danny's eye's and knew she was gone.

"No. No. No!" He yelled dropping the gun, and stumbling over to her. He fell against her body and started crying.

"Riley, baby. Come back to me. I love you so much. I can't live without you. Please come back. I need you here with me." He fought against Danny when he tried pulling him away.

"Steve. Come on. You need to get stitched up. We need to get that bullet out of your leg."

"NO! She can't be gone Danny. She can't. I need her." He stuttered out. Danny managed to get him out of the room so the nurses could clean up and take care of her body.

Danny left Steve in surgery and went out to the waiting room. Kono and Chin ran over to him when he emerged from the doors.

"They did everything they could." Was all he said. Neither of them said anything. The three stood in quiet until Steve stumbled out of the doors Danny just came through.

"Steve what the hell are you doing!" Danny demanded. There was a fresh bandage around Steve's leg and his face was stitched up as well.

"Danny. She's gone."

"I know Steve. But you need to stay here. You got shot!"

"Danny it went straight through. I'll be fine." Steve told him as he hobbled to the doors.

"Where are you going?" Chin asked.

"I'm going after Wo Fat."


End file.
